


H is for Honey

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Series: Alphabet Drabble Series II [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Food, Gen, Honey, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Price and Zeller had both fought hard to be on team collecting evidence from Hannibal Lecter's home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	H is for Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Longpig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/gifts).



> Written ages ago - just getting around to reposting from my journal.

Price and Zeller had both fought hard to be on team collecting evidence from Hannibal Lecter's home. Their supervisor had nothing to note other than that they were both being exceedingly meticulous. Currently they were going through the pantry – partly it was morbid curiousity, partly they hoped to find absolutely anything to strengthen the case.

Price held up a jar of honey to the light, reading its label.

"Do you remember Katherine Pimms?"

Zeller looked over. "What, the crazy acupuncturist?"

"Mmm-hmm!" Price waggled the jar. "The one with the bees. I think our gourmet couldn't resist taking a little souvenir."


End file.
